Graham Sasara
This is the 13th Generation Master Swordsman Graham. For others who are also Master Swordsman Graham go here. Graham Sasara (Sasara Graham) is the Thirteenth Generation Master Swordsman. Her talent with the sword is enough to make the predecessor jealous. She likes soba noodles Appearance Being a dwarf, she has the height of a child with long canine ears, a bushy tail, and huge breast. She wears Japanese-style clothes. Personality Background 10 years before the story, she and her merchant father went to Sodmas to do business. Her father was killed by the beasts of Heavenly Mountian. Sasara would have died as well if not for Master Swordsman Graham who then took her in as his daughter. At his hermitage, he fed her soba noodle. He decided to teach her the way of the sword. In five years, she had surpassed him and he decided to have her succeed the title of Master Swordsman someday. Plot Volume 8 Volume 9 After she and Diablo's group noticed the signal of the Demon Overlord's appearance, they teleported to Diablo's Dungeon to arm themselves with equipment before arriving at Faltra City. Along with Rose, she acted as the vanguard to help Diablo fight against Modinalam. After the Demon Overlord's body was destroyed by Diablo, she fell asleep and slept through the final battle against the Demon Lord. Volume 10 After the threat to the Races had passed and waking up, Sasara expressed her regrets of being asleep during the final battle against Modinaram and decided to walk back to her hermitage after declining Diablo's offer to send her back through teleportation. Before she left, Diablo verbally acknowledged her as his teacher, which brought her great joy. Abilities Sasara is a high-level sword master. She is a prodigy in melee combat and had reached level 200 as a Warrior. She has a trait that lets her not take damage once a day. Equipment * 《'Dark Moon'》: A katana with a crescent moon pommel. Her foster father passed it to her after she had finally defeated him. Martial Art * 《'Crushing Claw'》 * 《'Boundless'》: A Martial Art that ignores distance. * 《'Flash Thrust'》 * 《'Thousand Hands'》: Makes tens of slashes in an instant. * 《'Placement Stone'》: It was a Martial Art that made the opponent cut air and launches an attack that is momentarily delayed. * 《'Daybreak'》: Holding sword overhead. That sword, carried a light to it. The light that dwelled within the sword enveloping the whole body, and before long, everything was turned into a torrent of light. It resembles 《Transfer》 it ends with swinging down at the opponent. Relationships Family Father Her birth father who raised her until his death. 12th Generation Master Swordsman Graham Her foster father who adopted her and taught her swordsmanship. He soon realized that she has surpassed him but she was holding back when they sparred. Diablo's group Diablo He came to learn how to use swordsmanship. He failed the test first time either due to not being level 80 and/or due to her not holding back as she was supposed to when testing others. He was able to pass the test the second time he took it (despite an interference). He became her first disciple. Gallery Cover8.jpg illust_img8.png|Sasara Graham Raf.jpg sarara.jpeg Sasara.Graham.jpg Missô.jpg Trivia * Graham's favorute meal is soba. Site Navigation Category:Dwarf Category:Martial arts user